My book
Prologue treepaw found himself in a dark part of the forest here a few tail lengths away was a oak that was familiar to treepaw it was glowing and underneath was a black she-cat that was also sparkling in the moonlight. I wonder if this is spirit '' ''tree and that cat is from spiritclan ''thought treepaw at that moment the cats eye flew open and the cat stood up " hello treepaw i am leaveglase from spiritclan" said leaveglase '' '' ''so she is from spiritclan i must be dreaming then ''he wondered when leaveglase spoke " spiritclan has come with a message for you " she said " why me? why not a warrior?" treepaw meowed amazingly "because you have been chosen by spirtclan" she said with a mmrroow of laughter "when water rises and clans fall eight cats will save them all" she said slowly melting away into the darkness "wait don't go" he cried while he started spinning " all will be revealed when rock flies and lands" said her voice after that he melted into the darkness with the prophecy still repeating itself ''when water rises and clans fall eight cats will save them all .................... chapter one not found here is chapter two: Chapter two' While Treepaw, Rubypaw, Steamfur, Raggedwind and Rainstar were running back to camp through fresh-kill forest, Treepaw thought he heard a twig snap. He stopped to look around and saw bushclaw, trunktail, hawkpelt, weedstripe and sugarpaw pad out from the scrub. “Bushclaw, what are you doing in lightningclan’s territory?” snarled rainstar. “After today, rainstar, this will no longer be your territory,” hissed bushclaw unsheathing his claws. “ So hand it over,” growled weedstripe. Treepaw felt rubypaw’s claws unsheathe but she sheathed them again with a warning flick of treepaw’s tail. “ Never” yowled rainstar who leapt at weedstripe, followed by steamfur, raggedwind and rubypaw. Treepaw jumped up on sugarpaw and took her by surprise as he bowled her off her paws. He racked his claws along her pelt. But she bit him in the shoulder blade. Treepaw winced back in pain. Yowling, treepaw leapt onto her back and bit her hind leg, which sent her running back into the bush. Panting treepaw looked up. Rainstar and weedstripe was a good match for each other. Both of them attacking and dodging equally. But when he looked over to rubypaw he saw that she was getting scratched again and again by trunktail. Treepaw snarled and leapt on top of trunktail but as he sractched trunktail on the flank the sunclan warrior bent down and bit rubypaw in the throat. Rubypaw squealed in pain as blood poured down trunktail’s neck. In outrage treepaw sunk his sharp fangs into trunktail’s throat. The salty, warm, red blood came down his throat making his taste buds burn in disgust with the sunclan stink. Treepaw did not let go until trunktail’s grasp on rubypaw loosened and he flopped to the ground. His breathing became shallow then it stopped altogether. Treepaw licked rubypaw clean and nudged her to her paws. “Are you ok,” treepaw cried desperately. “Yes, you stupid furball, of course I am” she croaked. A little taken back treepaw stepped away. Rainstar had just sent weedstripe back to the border. As he was about to disappear into the bushes he turned his hatred head around and yowled, “this isn’t the last of sunclan”. Then he jumped back into the brambles. With a snort of humor, treepaw licked his shoulder blade carefully, so not to make it bleed again. Raggedwind raced up to them and asked, “have you seen steamfur, I can not find him anywhere”. Treepaw looked around, he spotted a grey bundle lying motionless on the grass. “No” he cried as he raced up to steamfur. Once he got closer he noticed that steamfur was slowly breathing. “Steamfur, are you ok? I will go get juniperpelt” he meowed. “Treepaw is that you? I do not need any help as I am on my way to spiritclan” steamfur croaked. Treepaw felt sadness and shock well up inside him. “Listen treepaw, trouble for the forest is coming, you are one of the chosen cats and you will do well to remember that not only warriors are heroes,” gasped the tabby, his eyes clouded with pain. As his breath began to die away rubypaw raced to his side. She hung her head in grief for her mentor. Treepaw knew that they were closer than many cats were and he knew rubypaw would never forget steamfur. At that moment steamfur’s breathe finally stopped and rubypaw let out a wail of sadness. By that time raggedwind and rainstar had already reached them. “He will be honored in spiritclan as a brave warrior who died saving his clan” meowed rainstar “come now rubypaw we must grieve him later” said raggedwind sadly his eyes were also filled with sadness for his clanmate. Rubypaw raised her head I silence then yowled “I will shred whoever did this to him” hen she turned away. Treepaw picked up steamfur’s scruff and helped raggedwind carry him back to camp. chapter 3: 'Chapter three ' As they reached camp cats came out of their dens to see the arrivals. Most of them looked rather scared that the camp’s deputy and leader had gone out of the camp. When they saw steamfur some gasped, others hung their heads, some started whispering about how it might of happened. Suddenly a familiar yowl rang out “let all cats strong enough gather here for a clan meeting”. Treepaw went over to leaders stump and laid down steamfur’s body under the great stump where rainstar sat. “Treepaw explain to the clan what tragic event happened today,” she said. Treepaw was overwhelmed by how many eyes were staring at him. When he had got his confidence high treepaw raised his head and said “today me, rubypaw, raggedwind, steamfur, and rainstar were ambushed in fresh-kill forest by sunclan. They wanted to take the fresh-kill forest as their own” treepaw was interrupted by yowls of outrage from the cats below. Once they had stopped he continued, “we fought them and one of their warriors was killed as well. Steamfur was also killed during the fight by one of them. But spiritclan will greet him like a hero in the stars” he finished and backed down of the stump past raggedwind who nodded with approval. “At moonhigh the elders and steamfur’s closet ones will grieve and bury him,” said rainstar. “Meanwhile wolfkit step forward” said rainstar with a small smile as the grey kit tumbled up to the stump. “From now until you are a warrior you shall be known as wolfpaw, moonstrpe,” summoned rainstar. Moonstripe stepped forward. “You will be wolfpaw’s mentor, I hope everything I have taught you will pass on to wolfpaw” yelled rainstar across all of the clan. Moonstripe and wolfpaw touched noses then the clan greeted wolfpaw with his new name “wolfpaw, wolfpaw!” “Now that steamfur has gone rubypaw will need a new mentor, rootfur you will be her new mentor, train her well and make sure she will become a brave warrior like you” said rainstar. “Finally fuzpaw step forward” spoke rainstar “you have trained hard and have earned your warrior name, do you fuzpaw promise to uphold the warrior code for ever” asked rainstar “I do” answered fuzpaw trembling in happiness. “Then from now on your name will be fuzfire, may spiritclan know you as a warrior” said rainstar smiling because her son was now a warrior. “Fuzfire, fuzfire!” cheered the clan. They all went over to the fresh-kill pile except treepaw and rubypaw who laid down together on the moss in the apprentices den. chapter four will be coming soon......